Terminated
by WoodwindDragon
Summary: Trauma Team AU. Really AU. It all starts with a mysterious patient brought in with grisly injuries... But these poor doctors will end up getting tangled up in a web of secrets, their very morals and ethics brought into question when they discover the ugly truth behind this unusual case. Rated for violence/gore in future chapters.


He'd been running for longer than he could keep track of. He was tired of running… Not in the physical sense, however. With muscle fibers that needed no oxygen (or even proper lungs to breathe in the first place), he could sprint for hours on end without tiring.

No. He was tired in the emotional sense. Emotions… The one thing he _wasn't_ supposed to have. Naturally, he lacked proper emotions. But that didn't mean he wouldn't develop them- or at least resemblances thereof- through his own memories.

Fear… hopelessness… loneliness… that was really all he could feel so far… he just wanted to rest without being scared for his pseudo-life…

But despite never becoming physically fatigued, his body wasn't completely invulnerable to damage… The sharp branches tore open his skin, exposing the sensitive wires and workings beneath. One of his arms was threatening to fall off, the joint at the shoulder was damaged so badly. A leg was dangerously close to coming loose as well; he had to find someone- _anyone-_ to repair him.

He could feel himself beginning to short out. The rain poured down endlessly, seeping beneath his skin… If he didn't find shelter _now,_ he would die. Or would he simply shut down? Technically he wasn't alive in the first place… Could he really die..?

Finally, he gave out. His damaged leg snapped at the knee, the separated segment falling next to him. The arm dangling by damaged metal and a few wires was next to go, dropping next to his lap. Of all the things he was created with, pain receptors had to be one of them. They wanted him to seem human, but not too human… That's why his sense of pain was dulled, but he was in _agony…_ He didn't even want to think about what it would feel like if he were human, with the inevitable bleeding out on top of heightened pain…

He'd gone emotionally numb at this point… He wasn't scared about being found, he wasn't scared about what was about to happen to him, he just wanted to go peacefully… Laying on his side, he tucked his remaining limbs in close to his body, inhaling and exhaling. It served no real purpose other than to blend in better with humans, but something about the whole process was somehow… calming…

Despite only existing for less than a month, he felt like he could pass on easily… No one would be burdened by the loss, he was merely an android. A failed experiment, really. He was surprised he wasn't terminated sooner… They didn't even bother to give him a name; he hadn't proven himself worthy of such a privilege.

"Hey, we've got another survivor out here... Pretty bad shape…. Arm… leg… needs transfusion…" His auditory processors were starting to fail him. Probably an effect of his internal mechanisms shorting out from water damage. Now his vision was starting to go as well… Everything turned to grey… it was getting fuzzy… a lot darker out…

He imagined death for him would be a lot like sleep for humans. Just close his eyes, empty his mind, and drift off…

Maria Torres never thought she'd see something like this in all of her life. First she had to rescue some stupid kids that got injured because their treehouse fell down in the storm, and now… well, whoever the hell this was sure didn't look like a kid. Hell, when she got a closer look, he didn't even look human!

The lack of blood was the first thing she noticed. A shimmery substance pooling around him, yes, but colorless. Didn't even resemble blood.

When she got closer she could see the deep gashes in the skin, the exposed metal and wires and technological bits within, sparks flying off every so often.

The tears themselves in the skin were odd, even if blood were present… They were too… jagged.

She couldn't get caught up any longer in the details of this 'patient.' Had she ever seen anything like this before? No. Was she just going to let him (or it) die out here? Hell no. Maria was terrible with computers, but this scrap heap was going to get fixed no matter how much she got bitched at by whoever would disapprove.

If this thing would end up turning out to be a Terminator, that wasn't her problem. Let Tomoe deal with that.


End file.
